A sexy pirate
by TheBookWormReader95
Summary: Emma and Killian has been forced to seperate for the night to join in on a girls night and a guy's night, but the two couldn't seem to stay apart from each other, and Emma drunk starts texting him. More fluff than graphics.
They had all agreed to a night for themselves, Emma had first been forced to come along to a night out with her mother, Ruby and Ashley. It wasn't even her bachelorette party. Killian had also been forced, despite the rum temptations there was a new temptation in his life and that was Emma, so the night hadn't sounded so appealing to go out with Emma's father and a couple of the guys including Viktor, Jefferson and Leroy.

It was probably good for him to expand his horizon outside of this life he had with Emma, at least that's what she had said to convince him to go; although he reassured her he could never get enough of her.

Emma was starting to regret her decision, she had tried to convince Killian to go but she hadn't been so hard on herself. She was starting to miss Killian. She had become such a clingy person and she hated herself for it, she couldn't even spend a night alone without Killian.

The only way to survive the night she thought was to drink all she could at the Rabbit Hole. She hadn't intended on getting drunk in the first place, but it was the only way to lose track of time she thought. Three shots down and a mixed drink later she had already had more than planned. At first she thought she was going to get sick after not being drunk for a while, but it passed. Emma checked the time on her phone. 10:23, the night was still young. She had promised to at least stay until midnight. She excused herself to the bathroom. Taking her phone out she looked at her contacts in her phone - Sexy Pirate, damn Ruby she must have changed her contacts when she was getting a drink earlier. Still the word sexy lingered. She missed her pirate terribly and already drunk she couldn't help but send him a text.

 _"Hey, Sexy Pirate, How's the night going?"_ She pressed send and waited for a while to see if he would reply.

At a different bar (that Jefferson owned and named it "The Mad Hooch") The guys were raising their drinks in hands, brawling like men do when drinking. Killian had faked the enthusiasm a little bit, but he was glad he was getting along with the guys in a familiar territory for him, since he hadn't been up to a night like this since he arrived in Storybrooke for the first time.

His phone beeped, and he knew he had received a message. A few people had taken the time to help him learn the contraption, and he was proud when he could show Emma one day and impress her. He had embarrassingly asked Smee, as he had come to this realm through the curse and already knew how to text, and he knew he could trust Smee not to embarrass him if he were to do something wrong, as Smee would be too terrified to make fun of him.

Hook looked down at his phone and recognized Emma's name. He opened the message and knew she had already been drinking, funny enough he had never seen Emma drunk before. She would have never had called him Sexy Pirate unless she had most likely, except for maybe in one other activity he could imagine. He shook his head out of his thoughts before they would get too inappropriate for the situation he was in. He got his hand out and started typing back to her.

Emma almost gave up, and thought she wasn't getting a reply, she was about to walk out of the bathroom when her phone beeped.

 _"Hey Beautiful, the night is better than I thought it would be, I'm glad you convinced me to go. How is your night milady?"_ He had chosen his words carefully, trying to show Emma he was having a fun night as she had convinced him to go so badly. Emma thought he had so much more fun than she was and she felt a bit upset over the fact.

 _"I miss you :( "_ She replied back. She felt selfish but she just wanted to talk to him in the moment.

Killian read the message and felt bad for a moment, but he was gladly surprised his Swan wasn't having as fun as he thought she was. He had only gone off with the guys because she had tried to convince him to go so much that he almost thought she was doing it to get rid of him for a night. He didn't think she was, but he was starting to doubt if she wanted to spend as much time with him as he did with her.

He had started to type back to her when he received another message he didn't expect.

 _"My nipples are getting hard just by the thought of you"_ Emma wasn't sure what had possessed her to send the message, she blamed the alcohol - but it was too late to regret it as she had already pressed send.

Hook looked around bewildered, and slightly blushing. He hadn't expected such an inappropriate response; he didn't know what else to say so he decided to go with it.

 _"Are they now, love? You can sure well remember you could have stayed home with me this evening, and we could have had much more fun together"_ Killian typed it in and sent the reply, slightly pleased with himself. He humoured himself with he thought of his love somewhere typing this out to him, drunk Emma was sure a sight to witness, and he could only imagine what it would have been if he was with her right now.

 _"I know, I know. But that doesn't change the situation I would have to deal with right now"_ She responded and he knew just what the part she had so desperately wanted to deal with. He could feel himself get a bit excited and he tried to stop it the best he could, the guys couldn't find out what was happening.  
 _  
_ _"Then why don't you take care of that little problem?_ " He replied back to her, wondering what she might text back.

" _Why don't you? ;)_ " She responded and yet again he was surprised. This was a new daring side he hadn't seen of her, and he loved every second of it, because he was witnessing a whole new side of her.  
 _  
"Bloody Hell Emma, perhaps I would like to think about you doing that to yourself"_ He texted back, starting to pick up on the code for whatever was happening. He didn't know if this was normal for this realm, but he sure liked the direction this was heading towards.

 _"This isn't funny"_ she responded, she got tired of flirting, and it wasn't amusing to text him about it anymore, it only made the situation worse. Emma ached to be with him.

 _"Wouldn't think it was, love"_ He could feel she was getting antsy, and not because of what just had happened between them. Hook knew she wasn't having fun this evening, and thought it was due to why she was texting him in the first place.

 _"If you're not having fun, Go home, love. And I'll wrap this night up as well, and I'll come pick you up at the Rabbit Hole"_ He added before she could text him back.

 _"I don't want to ruin your night, besides they would never allow me to walk out of here with you without making comments"_ Emma added. This whole night was arranged because they believed she couldn't stay away from Hook and she had went trying to prove she could, leaving the night early with Hook would definitely disapprove that.

 _"Tell them you are feeling unwell, and I'll tell your father I'm picking you up to help you get home safely to our house."_ While Hook had texted Emma, he had been distracted from the jokes from the table and they took noticed he was no longer in on the conversation.

 _"I'll wait for you"_ Emma responded and he knew his night was over, and he was glad it was.

"Hey who are you texting?" Leroy asked across the table from him, a beer already half drunken in his hand.

"Emma isn't quite feeling well, I think I'd have to end the night and get her home safe" He said.

"Is she ok?" David asked, worried for his daughter. He hadn't needed to take care of his daughter drunk before either.

"Aye, she just needs someone to take her home" He explained, getting up, taking the leather jacket and put it on.

"The others can take her home, you can still be here" Jefferson suggested as he wasn't quite ready to end the night, and it most likely would if the reason they were going out tonight was leaving.

"I'm sorry lads, but I wouldn't want to worry unnecessarily for Emma. I would gladly stay but alas I have to go, have a great evening, mates" He said before heading towards the door before they could ask anything more, and he had to lie furthermore.

Back at the Rabbit Hole Emma washed her hands before she walked out of the toilet.

"Took your time, what were you doing?" Ruby asked as Emma pretended not to look so good.

"Hey, are you ok?" Snow asked, her motherly instincts sensing something was off.

"Yeah, I'm just not feeling that well, I think it's been a while since I last had a drink and forgot I've lost my tolerance." Emma explained, trying to clutch her hands to herself as if she was looking as if she was about to get sick again. Snow was already out of her seat and by Emma's side.

"We'll end the night, help you home" Snow said, bringing a lovely hand to cup her daughter's cheek. That alarmed Emma.

"No that's ok, Killian is already on his way, and he's taking me home" She explained, trying to make it sound as if he was taking her home because he lived with her so that the others didn't have to take an extra trip to her house and back.

"You stay enjoy the rest of the night, I'm going to wait for him outside with some fresh air" She said, eager to get out of there. Snow let go of Emma's cheek and stared as she slightly stumbled out of there.

Outside Emma took in some breaths of fresh air and leaned against the cold wall. It was dark outside and slightly chilly. She had started to sober up the last hour she hadn't been drinking. As she reopened her eyes she saw Killian at the end of the road walk up to her.

"Thank god you're here" She stated to him. As she turned towards him he could see how the chilly air left little to the imagination. Her nipples were indeed hard as she had told earlier, but now he thought it was due to the wind and not him. He swallowed.

"Don't worry, your sexy pirate is here to take you home" He said smirking, and she laughed.

"Good" She said as she took his hand in his.

The house wasn't that far from town centre, so they decided to walk the rest of the evening. They didn't say anything as they walked in silence, she just thought it was nice having his hand in hers again, feeling him next to her again. When they got home she went to the bathroom to take off her makeup and get into more comfortable clothes. As Emma was in the bathroom, Hook had removed his leather jacket and vest - only keeping the shirt and his black jeans on.

When she got out in her "sexy" black nightgown he loved so well, he got his breath stuck in his throat for a bit. She walked over to him and brought her hands around his neck and stood slightly on her toes to get higher up towards him and kissed him on his lips. She could still taste the rum on his lips.

"Bloody hell, you're full of surprises tonight Emma" He said as she trailed her fingers slowly downing his back and let them rest on his waist.

"You haven't seen the most of it yet" Emma said, and she was almost sure it was because she was still intoxicated, or it was just an excuse to let her explore her relationship with Killian so vulnerably without feeling scared to. She lifted his shirt slightly, so she could get her hands and trail them back up his back underneath the shirt. Her cold hands startled him a bit but they grew used to the warmth of his skin.

Instead of just standing there himself, his brain started working again as he took the metal of his hook and his other hand resting on either side of her outer thighs, and trailed them closer up, lifting her nightgown in the process. He caught a glimpse of her lady parts, realizing she hadn't been wearing anything underneath her nightgown. Emma smiled smugly at his expression when he realized.

"I said I had a matter to deal with tonight, thought you could lend me a hand" She said, biting her lips. He licked his in return and kissed her.

"Aye, It would be my pleasure, love. I can show you just how well I can help you out with my hand" He said smirking.

"Then show me, Sexy Pirate" Emma Said as her lips found his again, and she was wildly glad she had ended the evening earlier. Maybe it didn't matter that she couldn't stay away from her pirate for one night, but that didn't seem to matter right now.


End file.
